


Souls Together As One

by KlaroAJPunk



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, F/M, First Meetings, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaroAJPunk/pseuds/KlaroAJPunk
Summary: In the supernatural world thousands of years ago a prophecy was created mating two souls forever.





	Souls Together As One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breakfasttako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfasttako/gifts).



      When Caroline was younger there were stories that were told of the two mates that once they met everyone would know. There would be like this cosmic energy that flowed through the supernatural world and everyone would know they are destined to be one. But of course, through her 18 years of living she’s never believed any of it because why would anyone care if two people ended up together, it made no difference in her life.

      What she did know is that high school is over for her, and she has plans that don’t include any of the people that she thought cared about her. Tyler her piece of shit ex-boyfriend who ran off with a “mysterious” she-wolf that he met on vacation because she gave him attention. Then two of her supposed best friends Bonnie and Elena just kept her out of everything! To the point where she didn’t know that they had gotten new boyfriends, went on a secret weekend trip and planned on attending the same college without her.

      Luckily, Caroline had her true best friend Katherine on her side the entire time and they were going to take a foreign vacation before heading off on a road trip cross country for school.

“Earth to Caroline” a voice stated snapping Caroline out of her thoughtful haze.

“Sorry, Kat. Just thinking about life and that ridiculous story we’ve been told our entire life” Caroline stated getting back to eating her fries.

“Oh, you mean the one where ‘All will know when the two meant to be met. Once the day arrives the ultimate alphas will be crowned.’ It’s such a sham to keep everyone on their toes hoping for a day where everyone has reason to celebrate when in all actuality all it is going to cause is chaos, riots, and death for power.” Katherine mockingly said

“It’s stupid to think that two people meeting is going to cause everyone in the supernatural world to line up and kiss their feet because they’re the new “King” and “Queen” or hell maybe its Queen and Queen or King and King who the hell knows.” Caroline dragged on but continued “all I know is that we will be on the road not caring about who is who having the time of our lives”

“Aw Carebear, you do love me,” Katherine responded sarcastically

“Oh, shut up,” Caroline said while throwing a fry at her.

“So, are you ready for this meeting with the new pack your mom was talking about?” Kat said nonchalantly while picking fries off Caroline’s plate.

“Not really, I just don’t care anymore since we won’t be here for much longer. I’m just ready to stop living under the thumb of everyone!" She exclaimed

“Well, I am because I hear the oldest is just delicious to look at. Wouldn’t mind getting my claws into him.” Katherine told her while looking at her nails 

“Kat, you don’t even know if that’s true. He could be a troll for all you know, and what does it even matter. Get your fix and we’re out of here by sundown on Saturday.” 

“Caroline Forbes! I am hurt that you would think I’d throw myself at the first cute man that comes my way. It’s like you don’t know me at all” Katherine gasped with feigned hurt 

“Oh, Kitty Kat, I do know you and that’s why I know that you’d make them throw themselves under a bus for you before you even thought about taking a step in their direction. You just have to make them jump a little bit quicker for my sake of getting out of this dreaded town.”  She stated knowingly

“Well looks like you got me all figured out. Fine. Your precious need to leave here and my need to finally get away from the shadow of being as perfect as Elena. The guy has three days starting tonight.” Katherine replied

“Great now let’s head home before we have to hear the entire pack nag us for being late to something ‘so important’ and we have to pretend to be sorry like we care.” Caroline mocked

“I’ve taught you so well. It makes me want to shed a tear.” Katherine joked pretending to wipe a tear.

 

**On the other side of town getting ready for a meeting**

 “Brother, why are we here? We were perfectly fine where we were. What’s the need to be here in this good for nothing place again?” Kol spoke up breaking the silence in the sitting room

“Kol if you could please be patient you’ll get the answers if you stop acting like a brat.” Another voice responded

"Bekah, don’t speak to me as if I am a child. We were dragged along here without any type of explanation. I think we deserve some answers.” Kol demanding information

“Oh, would you both shut it.” The man in question finally spoke. “We are here because there is a pack that has something that I want so we are having a meeting with them in order to make a deal for what I need politely.”

“And if they say no brother, what will you do then?” The oldest of the family speaks up putting his book down.

“Well, Lijah’ we do what we always do. We tear them to shreds.” Klaus spoke nonchalantly

“Why must everything result in violence for you? If you had patience, then maybe you’d have a larger pack.” Rebekah suddenly replied, annoyed at her brother’s tactics.

“Well, Bekah if you don’t like it you’re always welcome to leave. Just know you’ll never be welcomed in the pack again.” Klaus stated matter of factly knowing his sister would never leave their pack.

“Whatever. So, when is this stupid meeting anyways?” She asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

“It’s in a few hours. We must present ourselves to the entire pack first then the alpha and I will go talk somewhere else.” Klaus said while moving around making sure he had everything he needed for later.

“Well Niklaus, please let me know when we are leaving. Would hate to allow you three to present yourselves to this pack without any sort of supervision.” Elijah spoke while leaving his siblings to their own activities.

“Yes, Lijah wouldn’t want to cause a riot without you watching us,” Klaus stated uncaring not really focused on any of his siblings anymore. He had things to do tonight and hopefully, it all went as smoothly as he planned for it to be.

 

**Later that night**

      As the Lupine pack sat around waiting for the Original pack to arrive their alpha needed to get something off his chest.

“Everyone gather round, please! We have something to discuss before our guests make their arrival.” Alpha Forbes spoke up

“We will be welcoming a small pack here soon to have a meeting. Although this pack is small,  they are known as the most vicious of all the packs we will ever encounter. If anything were to happen tonight because of rising tensions, I need all the women and children to get out of here as quickly as possible. Is that understood?” He spoke in a serious tone filled with the determination of keeping his pack safe.

“Bill, our guests have arrived,” Liz stated calmly standing next to her husband while looking for her daughter breathing out relief seeing her across the field with Katherine and Enzo. Caroline was her focus even if she didn’t believe so, she’d do anything for her child and she’d be devastated if anything happened to her.

       She knows that Caroline is planning on traveling with Katherine this weekend and she isn’t sure of the next time she’ll see her daughter. Noticing her husband was looking at her she came out of her thoughts. “I’m sorry what did you say?”

“I said how close are they?” He repeated his question now focusing on other things waiting for her answer.

“Just came through the barrier, should be here in a few minutes.”  She answered him 

       As their pack grew over the years, Bill and Liz had to find ways to secure the safety of their pack. To be sure of everyone who entered their territory they had a witch place a boundary spell around their land. The witch gave Liz a gift of being able to know how far the entrants were to the center of their land. They put it about five miles out of their surrounding area to give them a little time to plan if anything were to happen like a threat.

“Okay everyone they will be arriving in a moment, please be on your best behavior, but this is still your home don’t let them tell you any differently.” He shouted out to everyone just taking in his people and what they’ve created.

       He then sees his daughter with her friends and all he could think about was her future. He hoped that she wouldn’t be angry when he tells her she must marry Tyler. It was a deal put in place before she was even born, but he has never brought it up. He knew about their recent breakup but figured it wouldn’t matter when it came to the pack. As he was coming out of his thoughts he noticed a few people coming through the trees realizing they must have parked outside of the woods and walked the rest of the way. Time to focus on the business at hand.

       As the Mikaelson’s walked through the forest they knew that the pack they were meeting with was ten times larger than their pack, but it didn’t stop them from being as powerful as they were. Making their way into the outing, they noticed all the people standing and staring at them. It made them feel powerful and even though Rebekah likes to act like she doesn’t care for power, it’s one of her favorite things in the world.

       Klaus felt an indescribable energy when he walked through the barrier and it kept getting stronger and stronger. It was like nothing he’s ever felt before and he has no idea why. It felt like he was being pulled like a puppet on strings to something.. As he walked closer,  he saw who he assumed to be the alpha with a woman standing next to him both surrounded by members their pack. Unfortunately, they aren’t what had his attention at the moment.

       Just as he had that thought the item of his interest seemed to have the exact same thought and she looked up at him. When their eyes met it was like the energy around them created an explosion and everyone felt it. He’s read about something like this, but he never expected it to be true or for it to happen to him.

“Holy shit!” Katherine exclaimed making the first sound to break everyone out of their trance.

“This can’t be possible. All of that was just made up, what the hell just happened?! Can everyone stop staring at me!?” Caroline panicked and ran away from everyone.

“CAROLINE!” Her mom yelled and ran after her.

“We’ll come with Liz, I know all of her hiding spots,” Katherine said as  Enzo followed

“Nik…...what just happened?” Rebekah worriedly noticing her brother’s stiffness trying to understand everything that just took place.

“It can’t be true, this can’t be happening!” Klaus mumbled while pacing getting angrier “WHO IS SHE?!” He shouted demanding answers.

“She is my daughter and it seems like we have much more to discuss than what you just came for. Please follow me into my home.” Bill calmly stated drawing Klaus out of his moment of rage, confusion, and all-out desperation for none of this to be honestly happening.

        As the five of them all walked into the house all Klaus could think about is the blonde beauty who ran away when the moment happened a few moments ago.

“I’m assuming she is just as confused as to what happened as much as we all are?” Kol spoke up breaking the silence of everyone in the home.

“Caroline has never believed in that story of the two mates. She’s been against it her entire life always feeling that she was never the one. I haven’t helped in that department even as her father, she’s never been my priority, the pack is. She was never one to take things for granted and has stopped trying to be the center of attention when she realized it wasn’t making her happy due to her getting continually disappointed by others.” Bill said while walking over to the bookshelf.

“What do you know about this prophecy? No one knew anything about this other than what has been told over the years, but how could you not know your own daughter was part of some sort of historical royalty love legend?” Klaus growled at the man standing in front of him.

“I could ask the same of you and your parents? But from what I’ve heard they didn’t really care about any of you.” He held his hand up to stop the oncoming attack before continuing “Look I mean no harm, I’m not attacking your family, but I’d appreciate if my family and I aren’t judged either. My wife will bring Caroline back and we will all sit and have a discussion of what this means for the future.” And with that, he left the Mikaelson’s by themselves.

“Niklaus, whatever is discussed later, you must keep your head. This girl is just as confused and terrified for what this means as you are.” Elijah stated trying to make his brother keep a calm head

“Do not speak to me as if I am a child Elijah!” Klaus spat out between his teeth and continued “I know what this means and so does she, but whatever happens now will only be discussed between her and I. There will be no group chat on my life or hers.” He finished and walked out the door slamming it behind him.

“Lijah’ what will happen now?” Rebekah asked worried about her brother and her family. 

“I don’t know. I really have no idea.” He told her truthfully afraid of what was to happen next

        Caroline sat in her private spot that not even her friends knew of because she knew that they were looking for her along with her mom. She couldn’t believe what had just happened and she wants to get out of town as soon as possible. She knows Kat would never forgive her if she left her, but now that might be the only option for the time being because there was no way that Kat would let her leave now that her best friend was a piece of this prophecy.

“Ugh! Seriously! This can’t be happening! Why me, why is it whenever I want it to be me it never is, but as soon as I’m ready to start something new for myself it’s always something!” She says talking to herself pacing until she hears leaves crunching.

“Whoever is there I can kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back,” Caroline shouted to the newcomer

“Sweetheart I absolutely believe that you can, and I wouldn’t even try fighting back.” The stranger stated coming out of the shadows

“Who are you?” She asked making sure there was a distance between the two of them. Just because they’re “fated” doesn’t mean she wants him close to her.

“I come in peace I promise. I just happened to be walking through the forest after leaving your home and happened to come upon you. I felt this draw to this spot and now I know why.”

“Is it always going to be like this? We can’t be separated for a full hour without you stalking me?” She spat out

“I’m just as new to this as you I don’t know what this means or what will happen now, but I believe that it is something we need to decide together without others outside input.” He tried to explain without any aggression

“Listen, just because the legend says this is happening doesn’t mean anything.” Pointing a finger at him to get her point over.

“Come on love, get to know me. I dare you.” He challenged.

“I’m too smart to be seduced by you”  She responded sarcastically smiling at his determination 

    As he took a step forward closer to her he held his hand out. When he looked in her eyes he saw that hint of wonder in them, so he introduced himself“Niklaus Mikaelson”

    She looked in his eyes seeing the gleam of danger in them and feeling the energy flowing through them. She looked down at his hand and taking a chance, she took his hand then the world felt like it stopped. As they locked eyes again both knew this was going to be one hell of a ride.

“I’m Caroline Forbes.”

 

**THE END!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you enjoyed! I hope I sort of hit everything you were kind of looking for! If you'd like for me to continue and see what happens next I'd love to.


End file.
